


Emotions Suck

by 8BeepBoop8



Series: My Lover Is A Demon [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demon Tony Stark, Human Loki, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony gets a hug, Tony is bad at emotions, tony feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Tony is getting used to the idea of emotions again and says something that upsets Loki. Tony being a demon shouldn’t care he should just let Loki go. But if that’s is the case why does his heart ache so badly?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: My Lover Is A Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009695
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Emotions Suck

Tony did something dumb. Which is something the demon would never admit until today. Loki and Tony were talking about whatever came to there mind and then Tony asked a question.

”Why did you choose to live with me?” Tony asked and Loki looked confused “Huh?” Loki asked and Tony motioned to his apartment. “My apartment is a mess, I’m a demon, I can be rather angry at times and oh I don’t know... YOUR MORTAL” Tony concluded.   
  
Loki looked hurt and got up “I’ll see you later Tony” Loki told him before slamming the door making Tony jump. Tony was a demon and scoffed Loki would come back. One hour turned into two turned into three and Tony was getting _**worried.**_

After awhile Tony started feeling an ache in his chest and stomach. Tony didn’t understand it and was scared. What was this? Poison? Did Loki poison him! Jarvis happened to walk in on Tony’s panic attack and ran over to him.

“Sir?” Jarvis obvious panic in his voice “Are you okay?”. Tony shook his head “My chest feels weird” Tony told him. “How so?” Jarvis asked still panicked . “I don’t know how to describe it” Tony gasped “It started after Loki and I fought-“ Jarvis cut Tony off. 

“That’s normal” Jarvis told Tony giving the demon a sympathetic look “It happens when people feel guilty or bad about something they did...or if they lose someone they love”. 

Tony didn’t know how to respond “Why does it hurt this bad” he gasped know freaking out about the stinging in his eyes. “Maybe you should talk to Loki sir” Jarvis suggested and Tony nodded disappearing in a puff of red and black smoke. 

Tony appeared in Loki’s bedroom Loki’s look of annoyance replaced by concern when he saw Tony’s face. “Tony?” Loki spoke “What’s wro-“ he was cut off by Tony jumping on Loki crushing him into a tight hug. Loki hugged Tony back Loki didn’t know what had truly happened but he could tell Tony was sorry for what he said. Loki smiled and hugged Tony tighter rubbing his back everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So If anyone was wondering why what Tony said upset Loki so much it because Tony reminded Loki that’s he’s mortal and that his time with Tony is limited. Also Loki’s scared about Tony hurting after he dies


End file.
